Emilia VS Cirno
Emilia VS Cirno is a What If? episode of Death Battle that only features Emilia from Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World and Cirno from Touhou Project. Both of them are magical girls who can manipulate ice and cold magic. Emilia is to be voiced by Kayli Mills and Cirno is to be voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos. Description Two icy girls from the respective, different fantasy universes could magically go face-to-face to find out who is the strongest, coolest and the most powerful of all. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Among the 4 elements of the ancient Greek: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air, there was an ice element that made up of freezing, even in lower temperatures. Besides, this includes snow. Boomstick: And these 2 icy girls from the different worlds will face each other to chill out and get iced in a fight! At least I know they came from the east. Just stay cool and enjoy the snowy show! Wiz: Emilia, the half-elf princess of Re:Zero. Boomstick: And Cirno, the ice fairy of Touhou Project. (Camera zooms out to reveal Wizard & Boomstick) Wiz: Pronounce it as Chirno. Don't forget it. Boomstick: Well, whatever. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Emilia (*Cues: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu - Timbre of the Beginning*) Wiz: 100 years ago, in the Kingdom of Lugnica, the silver-haired half-elf girl resided in the frozen Elior Forest. Boomstick: Oh men! That forest looks cool, huh? Who's that icy chick in there? Wiz: Before she was normally called Emilia, she is exactly introduced as the Witch of Envy and her name is "Satella". Emilia: It's... It's Satella. Pack: ...? Emilia: No family name. So that's the way you may address me, alright? Subaru: I see... Satella it is. That's the nice name! Emilia: Uh? Boomstick: Why she is called Satella if she looks still the same as her dark counterpart? Wiz: That is referred to the witch's daughter due to her bloodline. Right, Boomstick? Boomstick: Right. Wiz: Alongside with her aunt of her father's side, Fortuna. Boomstick: That's her mom? Wiz: Fortuna is the only one who takes care of her niece as a mother figure than her regular mother instead, and there was her father figure known as Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, who was once a respectable man under the name of Geuse, but was became one of the leaders of the Witch Cult to represent himself as the deadly sin of Sloth later on when he went crazy. Boomstick: Whoa! Look at his face. That crazy cultist is surely ugly as hell! Wiz: Right then. Boomstick: Wait, Wiz. Why her relative always takes care of her? Wiz: She does, Boomstick. She does. Boomstick: Oh... (*Cues: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu - Rondo of Love and Darkness*) Wiz: In one day, both Pandora, the Witch of Vainglory who had a mysterious relationship with the Witch Cult, and Regulus Corneas, the archbishop of Greed and the one of the members of the Witch Cult, have surprising assaulted the Elior Forest to open the Seal within its deepest part. Boomstick: And surprise surprise, the incident began with the Witch Cult's attack in the forest. Wiz: Then along with the citizens of Elior Forest and Satella, Pandora just killed Fortuna by her magical powers and entirely froze the whole forest, which leads the madness of Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti. Because of this, Satella herself enraged her aunt's death when she saw the corpse. Boomstick: *Sigh* Rest in peace, mommy. You will be missed. (*Cues: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu - Death Ballet*) Boomstick: Anyway, seven years later, her pet cat, known as Pack, unfroze Satella in order to contract with her and start acting like a surrogate father figure and mentor before the annual election begins to date. Pack used the contract to seal the parts of her past memories that had made her angry with by Pandora, the vile witch. Wiz: Hereafter, both Satella and Pack were lived together in Elior Forest for a couple of years because of a hostility of nearby villages and towns within the Kingdom of Lugnica until they visited the mansion of Roswaal L. Mathers, the noble mansion owner and a descendant of the original Roswaal who only cares about 2 demon maids: the blue-haired Rem and the pink-haired Ram. Boomstick: Aw, both of these sisters are cute, and that's where Pack and Satella met him came to live at! Wiz: Right after he came to them with an offer to make her the 42th King of Lugunica as one of the candidates in her effort to save the citizens with the blood of Volcanica, a key dragon that sealed Satella away 400 years ago and currently became the guard of Lugnica. Then that statement is correct, Boomstick. Boomstick: Thanks! Wiz: Though now after experiencing the harsh state that the other demi-humans have gone through the hopes to be a ruler that can mend relations between them and humans, which are destroyed by the Witch of Envy with her reign of terror a long time ago. Boomstick: Wait, is that the end of Satella's history?! What about the guy in a tracksuit? Wiz: You mean what? Boomstick: You know? Subaru Natsuki. He's the only reclusive teenage guy who lives in Japan for a while and loves to play video games like a nerd right before sending him to another dimension in a barrier between reality and fantasy. Wiz: Okay. In modern times, Subaru went to the convenience store to buy something he likes at night. Boomstick: But when Subaru comes his way home, his eyes are really tired of playing a role-playing video game too much and suddenly finds himself trapped into a fantasy world at the medieval-themed marketplace he ever dreamed of. Subaru: What's going on?... It say I was dreaming with this obviously really happening. It totally not fake... *sigh* So this is mean I've been summoned ACROSS THE UNIVERSE TO ANOTHER WORLD!!! Boomstick: Holy shit! What in the world just happened? (*Cues: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu - Fur Craftsman*) Wiz: Boomstick, that is what we called it Isekai. Isekai means different world in Japanese, and is used for Japanese fantasy light novels, manga, anime, and video games revolving around a person being summoned to or trapped in another universe. (*Cues: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu - Call of the Witch*) Emilia: What in the world is wrong with you? Subaru: Huh? Emilia: Now listen, I don't know who you think you are, but don't ever call me by the name of the Witch of Envy! What were you thinking?! Cirno Wiz: Gensokyo, the land that populated with female magicians and supernatural creatures spanning around. Boomstick: Including those bitches! Cirno: Eye'me the strongest! Pre-fight (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates again*) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. And we've ran the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who has the most powerful, strongest and coolest ability to manipulate? Emilia Cirno Death Battle Results Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Ice Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles